Fake Hope Givers
by Haibara Kawaii
Summary: A story inspired by the ending song of Detective Conan in Magic Kaito episodes, it's called Koi ni Koishite (Secret Love). Telling about the story of a girl who's in love with Shinichi but have taken by another. This story contains lots of the girl's feelings and the ways she solve everything. Not solving murder cases but love cases. It might be hard to move on, but that's life.
1. Just Because The Word Otaku

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun's setting down as the teenage girl walked to her locker at school. It was go home time at school, everyone's packing their stuffs. Some students go separate ways, some go home together and some picked up by their parents. The street in front of Teitan school which was usually busy, now is quite and only insects voice and the clock ringing in ears. That's what the other students thought. But this teenage girl thought otherwise.

She thought that the only thing that have been ringing in her ears is that her heart's pounding. She put a letter in a locker named "Shinichi Kudo" and then left it alone. She then took a stroll to the school yard and found the guy... The beloved and perfect guy in her eyes. A smile spread through her face vanished less in one second as she realized 'He have ANOTHER.' And 'She's not WANTED'. Her face covered by her bangs and in sadness leaned over the school yard's fence, grasping the fence with her fingers.

The feelings agitated, anger or jealousy... who knows which of the feelings this teenage girl experience. She knew it hurts to grasp the fence with her bare hands and with such a strong power. But then again... it was to cover and hold the sadness in her heart. And she would rather getting hurt in physics rather than in her heart. Because it will never heal completely.

Never...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Because The Word "Otaku"**

* * *

It was Saturday. A teenage girl still staying on her bed, reluctantly to move an inch. She didn't come to school today, though most of the students came. She didn't come because she thought "What the use of me going to school? The event today is for everyone who wants to be part of Student Council. I don't want to and not interested." She tried closing her eyes time to time, yet she couldn't doze off to sleep. Something or fate force her to stay awake.

She finally move on, widen her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. Wondering if there's any student that didn't come to school today like her too. She logged in to some social network called "Tuiter" and start browsing the lounge. Usually all bots and no statuses in the morning, but this morning is different. There, she found her friend's tweet, found out most of her friends come to school today.

Then some fate happened. One of her old friend's, elementary school friend to be specific, is chatting with someone. This someone is her old friend's acquaintance in her Junior High School. His name is called "Shinichi Kudo.". She then have a minute of flashback, she remembered that she have seen this guy named Shinichi before in her class. Not exactly in the same class as her, but in the recess time, the boy named Shinichi was there, talking to his friends, and this teenage girl just watching from afar.

Uniquely, this girl doesn't pay attention to Shinichi Kudo's friends faces. She just pay attention to Shinichi's face while he was talking with others. That's probably the first time she met the guy named Shinichi. She's a transfer student, she never know Shinichi, but it somewhat feels like she have seen him somewhere.

Interested in this Shinichi who was talking to the teenage girl's old friend, she browse through Shinichi's statuses and bios. So, Shinichi come to school today, but it doesn't matter anything to her. What triggers all of these story is... the word Otaku in his bio. Just like that, the teenage girl felt happy to found some Otaku in her new school.

Since she knew that the guy named Shinichi is an Otaku, she can't hold the desire to say this line to that guy: "Wow, so you're an Otaku too. I can't believe it! Yay! I found a lot of Otakus in Teitan." And so she said that line through Tuiter. She doesn't know... that this single line... can change her life all this time...

**To be continued...**


	2. Sudden Approach

**Chapter 2: Sudden Approach**

* * *

The name's Minori Michi. Just some average student in Teitan. Nothing special, just some girl searching for more friends especially Otakus. Because I can't be friend with a non-Otaku, they tend to gossiping every day, I know nothing about anyone, so I'm not the gossiping type. I know nothing because no one share their story to me. Therefore, I be friend with Otakus and talk about Anime, Manga, Games and etc.

Saturday, 8th Sept, 6:42 a.m. I found out that Shinichi who always comes by my class is an Otaku. I greet him from Tuiter. And later, around 9:59 a.m. he replied "An Otaku from Teitan too? Wow. Can we meet? Please?" My first thought was 'Why the hell this guy want to meet me so much? No one ever give a damn about me.' Well at that time, I let that thought slide, because maybe he just wanted to know who am I and then leave me or pretend not to know me like other guys did to me.

So then, I replied "I'm from class 2-A, you're 2-B right?" 5-10 minutes later, he replied "2-A? Cool, I'm coming to your class, ok?" He didn't know I let myself having a holiday that Saturday. Why he's so curious about me? Well, maybe because he just want some introduction nothing more, just making acquaintance. So, then I replied again "I don't go to school today, hahaha." Later, he replied "You should've told me sooner, I shouted in your class if there's any Otaku in there, I'm searching for you."

Now that I'm really curious why on earth he want to meet me so much? But that question's answer is pending until now. I never know the answer. He then said, "Let's meet on Monday, ok?" I answered, "What if I run away from you?" He replied, "Please don't if you run, you're going to get wanted." After that, I thought 'Wanted? Man, you think I'm one of the pirates from OP that always wanted?'

The following day, that's Monday finally come. Dunno why, but since then, I always has this kind of thought 'Please recess fast.' as if I really want to meet the guy or want the guy to meet me. When in recess, I, who always go class to class to meet my otaku friend, now's sitting on my chair, waiting. I'm waiting for long. I thought 'Maybe he will come in the 2nd recess, because most of the students eat in the 2nd recess.' As for me, I don't eat in 1st recess because I already had breakfast. I eat in 2nd recess.

As I about to give up waiting for him, due to the bell ringing, I opened my book for the next lesson. Without me noticing, Shinichi stomped inside my class and asked my class leader where I was. Once he pointed his finger at me, after my class leader, I just realized he's here. Oh geez, he's cheating asking the class leader where I am, could he just search for me by himself? I should've hide under the table if I know he really come.

But those thoughts quickly vanished like a smoke as Shinichi with his cute and handsome smile spread through his face and is walking nearer to my table. He asked, "Whew, say where do you live? You don't have a stranger face." I replied, "Beika street, around that." And he quickly said, "Now wonder your face's not a stranger face, looks familiar, maybe I've seen you somewhere in Beika street before." He said, his smile still spread like wings on his face. So he realized that maybe we have seen each other before. I'm so curious, when? But then again, how should anyone know?

Shinichi's talking to me while his friends invite him to play and chat. I said it's ok to leave me, just play with your friends. Although Shinichi mentioned in Tuiter yesterday, "Let's just talk LONG tomorrow, it's hard to talk below 140 characters." I first amazed someone have ever decided to talk to me. Of all people I know, they only talk to me when they need to, never had unnecessary chat.

So I mentioned him back yesterday, "What're we going to talk about? Otakus? Animes? Mangas?" He replied, "What about talking about Teitan and Beika city?" I answered, "If you're not talking to me about the topics I mentioned earlier, you'll find me a boring person. Everyone said that."

But therefore he still went to my class and talked to me, even if just for 10 minutes or so, but it felt like hours. Why? Because I keep playing the film in my head when I talk to him, smiling by myself like an idiot or crazy person. My first impression about it was 'Amazing, you talked to me and walked nearer to me like that, are you going to worry if there's any gossips about you and me? If you doing, that might be because you like me so much. But when I re-think about it, 'Heh, this is just some introduction, and getting know each other, nothing special.' that's what I thought that day.

In the second recess, Shinichi came by again. Same way og coming to my class, surprising appearance. My heart told me I'm not ready. He walked nearer to me again, and talked about some comics. He want to borrow one. But those conversation end not for long, he have so many friends that play with him. As for me, I've hardly play or talk to anyone, especially 'Boys.' So this is really something to me. If only Shinichi would spend more of his time for me, I would be very delighted.

In the next day, we talk at recess. But because that day we're in the same class because certain lesson, we talked a lot there not in recess. There are some seats on the right and left. Left for boys, right for girls. On purpose I sat on the chair that near the boys. Hoping that Shinichi would sit there next to me. As if Shinichi read my mind, he simply sit right next ot me. He asked a lot until my friends are wondering what kind of connection we have. My heard said 'I'm not sure myself.'

But still, there weren't a lot of time to talk to him face to face, so I mentioned him on Tuiter. Until I flooded his mentions. He told me to slow down. And he told me not to forget to bring the comic he asked. I told him that there was never a history where I brought comics to school. Scared of it took by the teachers and etc. But he said, "It's ok, just bring it tomorrow."

The 3rd day after we know each other, arrived. He went to my class again in recess. After he had his breakfast, he asks me for the comic. I miraculously brought it with me. Strange, but I somewhat trust him. He read it, and when the bells rang, he give it back to me. Because I told him not to bring it home, cause I would be more worried, the page might rip, or dirty because of him.

When the bell of going home that day rang, students get out of their class. My class is not yet over because the teacher is in the middle of something. I looked out of the window and saw Shinichi is there standing in front of my class talking to his friends. I have once asked him why he always go to my class, he answered because most of his friends are there, not because of me. There was a little disappointment in my heart. But somehow, my heart says 'He's waiting for me. Not his friends.' After I got out of my class, I thought 'Might as well talk to him face to face now, since my heart's ready.' But Shinichi quickly surrounded by his friends from my class. Oh, how am I going to have any chance to talk to him? I've always tried to make him see me whenever I pass by and he always calls my name. Asking about how's my study and etc. His gentle, cute and unique voice called me almost like every day. But after school that day, I can't even get his eyes onto me. Too many students surrounding him.

Disappointed he wasn't actually waiting for me, it's just me thinking very high, I descended the stairs from 3rd floor to the 1st floor. When I walked through the school yard to get out of the school, someone called me. I very well know that kind of voice. I found out that the voice came from the 3rd floor. Shinichi called me. I thought 'What was so important until Shinichi called me from the 3rd floor?' He asked me what am I going to use to go home. I answered my parent picked me up and Shinichi left. Later, I found out that he called me from the 3rd floor to ask if I want to hitchhike using his motorcycle, which he seldom bring to school. Don't tell me he bring the motorcycle that day just for me? We just know each other for 3 days, not ever a week, and he asked if I want to hitchhike with his motorcycle? But what's more something to me is that he calls my name from the 3rd floor just to ask something like that. Who on earth would've done that to me?

But no one knows, even I don't know that these mysterious happiness would end soon in a flash...

**To be continued...**


	3. Shock Under The Deep Caring Behavior

**Chapter 3: Shock Under The Deep Caring Behavior**

* * *

The next day, I asked Shinichi's phone number. He gave me and I greet him, "Konnichiwa." He replied, "Konnichiwa mo..." It was just a test actually, we never continued that short message that day, and keep mentioning on Tuiter. It's the day where I miraculously lent him my favorite manga. It's not like I could refuse his cute face telling me, "Please, please... let me borrow it. I can't concentrate reading it at school, so many disturbance." so I DID say yes, but I have and angst for the whole day until tomorrow where he give the book back. He give the book back just like that, no long talk like always, nothing. I figured he must've lost his interest in me. But this time I was wrong.

The next week, it was ceremony. I lined up in the 1st place in front, while Shinichi's class is next to me, and Shinichi's lined up in the 2nd place in front. Yet, he's near me! To be honest, I'm more nervous to be watched by someone behind me (Shinichi what I meant) rather than the teachers in front of me. Somehow... I realized sometimes, he was actually stealing some view to my face, right after I stealing his. And no, stealing in this matter is not a crime. When I was scolded by my friend, Shinichi is defending me by telling my friend "Let her be." it was kinda cool. And today was the day where students that didn't come to the student council's practice (The thing I let myself holiday before) getting some detention. When the teacher mentioned the names, my name was mentioned too. And Shinichi was like, "What did you do?" It seems he forgot that I let myself holiday when the student council's practice day come. He's so care about me that he even asked about it, I'm glad. After the ceremony is over, he secretly near to me and said, "Be careful Haika." He told me to be careful of the teacher's detention, it usually are deadly. He called me Haika, it was my pen name on Tuiter, that's why he sometimes called me so. He so care about me that much? I don't understand why...

When the certain lesson came, and we were in the same class, he realized that my uniform's logo is not Teitan's, it's my old Junior Highschool's logo. He realized it by calling my name and pointed at the logo, I only can smile and said "I haven't bought the Teitan's logo yet." Because I planned not to buy the Teitan's uniform, instead buy its logo and stick it to my old uniform's logo. And there we have it, just small difference, so why bother spend more money? But it's not what I want to tell about, I want to tell about love not money.

On the same day, I somewhat can't focus on every lessons taught by the teachers. Keep day dreaming about him thinking so high and getting crushed when it actually didn't happen, is what my brain love to do. I can't help it, and also wonder whatever was scribbled on the white board. Every time I spaced out, I found myself staring at the white board, have no idea whatever the teacher's saying. Due of that, I tried to not be obsessive to Shinichi. I tried to not meet him. But it always failed, because he always makes his appearance in surprise. If I have detected his appearance first, I'm saved. But if I didn't and I don't know where he is, I always ended up looked at each other's eyes with him. And therefore, he started to call my name and getting nearer to me.

In this case, I got out from my class to avoid him, because he usually comes to my class. And once I have ensured he's there, I quickly asked friends to go somewhere, anywhere, except my class, because I'm bored. And so, my friend ask to accompany her to the canteen. At that day, I was wearing a hood, and long sleeves, when I usually didn't. Other students some are wearing hood and long sleeves too, so it's kinda hard to detect each other identity from the back. At the canteen, I found Shinichi's friends there. There are two of them, chatting and waiting in the line for food. While my friend and I go for the other stall.

The next time I realized Shinichi's actually at the canteen too beside both his friends. I see his back, he's chatting with both of his friends. When I know, I took a wall to hide and told my friend "You-Know-Who is in the canteen! Let's just go after we done and don't look back or go back a single degree ok? Because he might notice it's me or something..." When my friend's done, and we're walking to the canteen exit, at that time, I pretend not to know Shinichi's behind me in the canteen about 3 meters or so. I just keep walking forward and then... "Minori!" I know DAMN well about that voice. The voice which makes my heartmelt, and therefore it's freezing because he called my name, with some kind of relaxing tune.

I have no choice but to look back and search the source of the voice, I was right, Shinichi called me. He was asking me if I brought my cellular phone or not, because he wants to have Bluetooth with me, about some songs. And that was it, after that, I run away with my friend. What I was so happy about and I told my friends over and over is... "What the hell... He's a different guy in my life, he cares about me and YET he can detect me from behind even if I wear hood and long sleeve which is hard to detect the person's identity. Even my old friends which are boys, they will act like they don't see me, or don't know me. But this guy, Shinichi... is a different person."

But then that day... I stalk his statuses. Found out he's interested in some girls. Saying beautiful, cute and all. If I'm still normal, of course jealousy come along. Because he never said that to me. But I think he's saying that because he's seducing those girl like playing them, not exactly serious, so I let it slide. BUT again, that day I found out... he have someone he loves. The name's Ran Mouri. She's away from Teitan now, so they're not close anymore, but still contact each other. Somewhat like romance their statuses were. I only can stare, stalk, and shock. It's really heartbreaking to know that...

Is there any hope for me? Any at all?

**To be continued...**


End file.
